


Deceptions

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel must leave the SGC. What will he do to return to Jack?





	Deceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Prologue-

One year earlier

Daniel left Jack's home in the early morning hours. They had agreed they needed to keep their relationship a secret. Don't ask. Don't tell was a real fear in their world. While neither felt that General Hammond would enforce the edict, they realized if their relationship was discovered the team might be broken up. He couldn't imagine going off world without Jack to watch his six.

Daniel parked his car in the lot adjacent to his apartment complex, gathering his things as he exited the car. Before he made it to the double entry doors of the building, he felt a tap on his shoulder and a deep baritone voice accost him.

"Little late to be getting home, Dr. Jackson. I didn't think the military would demand such long hours of its staff."

Turning around swiftly, adrenaline running through his veins, he dropped his bags ready to fight. "What do you want?" Daniel shouted. "Who are you?"

"I just want to talk," the man stated, as he pulled down his blue windbreaker to block some of the wind. "I suggest we move it to your apartment where it is a little less public,"

"I don't think so," Daniel replied, the trepidation in his voice easily heard. If he'd learned anything from Jack in the ensuing years, it was never let the enemy into your territory. Always go to neutral ground. He eyed the man; his muscular arms were visible despite the jacket. He was tall, about 6'2' and didn't appear to have any excess weight on his frame. This man could do some harm. He better listen. " The pancake house is nearby and almost always deserted this time of morning."

"As you wish," the man replied. "My name is John. I'll follow you." Picking up the dropped packages, he brought them to Daniel's car, waiting for him to unlock the vehicle. 

He wondered if he should tell Jack, but something told him that calling Jack was not a good idea. He thought about not going to the Pancake House but reasoned John would probably show up again if he didn't go to the restaurant. He wished he had a weapon, something to defend himself. Thankful he'd been working out with Jack a lot lately, he hoped he wouldn't need those skills. He hated fighting, the Goa'uld he could justify, but other people were harder to reconcile. Still he would do what was necessary. Jack would be very upset if something happened to him and an upset Jack was not a happy Jack. He preferred a happy Jack. Well fucked Jack was his most favored Jack. Sated, tired and, mellow Jack. Better bring your mind back to the present, or he might never see any Jack at all.

Daniel watched as John entered his car. Taking his hand to his eyes, he squeezed his temples, trying to push the headache forming there away. "Shit," he said out loud. "This is not how I wanted to start my day."

They arrived at the Pancake House, seating themselves in a far corner away from any traffic and the bathrooms. The parking lot had a few cars in it; so finding a table where they could talk was not difficult. 

"Sorry about the wait. You two snuck in while I wasn't looking. What will you have?" The waitress asked.

"Um," Daniel looked around, spotted the menu lying against the edge of the table and opened it. Seeing pictures of breakfast foods, he glanced at the descriptions of the items. "I'll have a number 3," he said as he pushed his glasses up. 

"You want ham or bacon?"

Daniel returned the menu, looking at the few patrons in the restaurant.

The waitress repeated, "You want ham or bacon?"

"Oh. Umm, ham." 

"And for you?"

"I'll have a number 5 with ham and scrambled eggs."

"Good. Anything to drink?"

"Coffee, bring a pot," Daniel answered.

"Coffee's fine."

"Order will be right up. I'll bring that pot."

"So what do you want with me?" Daniel's steely voice asked. 

"Wasting no time. I see O'Neill has taught you well," the man replied.

No response came from Daniel. The coffee arrived; both men drank from their cups without saying anything until the waitress returned to the other part of the restaurant.

"I have a proposition for you," the man began.

Nodding, after taking another sip of coffee, Daniel motioned for him to continue. 

"My employer wants you to leave the Stargate Program."

Daniel cocked his head. "I see. And why should I want to do this?" Daniel asked.

"To protect the Colonel. We know about you and the Colonel. If you leave the program, then we won't tell anyone your secret."

"My secret?" Daniel repeated, his face not showing any recognition of the truth in those words. 

John took another sip of his coffee, grimacing at the bitter brew. "They should learn to make a decent cup of coffee. It really isn't that hard to do." Pouring each of them another cup, he continued, "Yes, your secret. You and the Colonel are sexually involved. Now, actually my employer could care less about the two of you and your relationship, but he does care about the Stargate Project. He feels that you are a distraction for the Colonel, that your relationship has put the team in jeopardy too many times. He proposes to keep your secret if you leave. The Colonel will be able to concentrate on securing weapons and fighting the Goa'uld without your distraction."

"I see," Daniel took a sip of his coffee as he looked around the restaurant. Someone in power knew about Jack and him, their relationship wasn't secret. The piper had come to collect and he would cooperate because if he didn't it would mean the end of Jack's career, and he couldn't do that. "I leave, the Colonel concentrates on his missions, and everybody is happy." 

"I knew you were a smart man, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel ran his hands through his hair. "Why should I do this? I mean I only have your word. For all I know, this is someone's idea of a joke," Daniel accused the man. 

"Here you are gentlemen. Anything I can get you?" The waitress placed the plates in front of the men.

"No." they both responded.

"I'll check back in a few."

After unwrapping his silverware, John placed his napkin in his lap. Taking his fork, he ate some eggs on his plate. "These are good." 

Daniel stared at the man.

"Aren't you going to eat? Food's not good cold." He waved his fork in Daniel's direction.

Daniel unwrapped his silverware, staring at his food.

"This isn't someone's idea of a joke. My employer is very serious. I've been authorized to give you these papers. They should explain the proposition fully. I understand that there is some information regarding his plans if you fail to comply with his requests."

Opening the papers, Daniel briefly scanned their contents. There were pages and pages of information pertaining to their relationship, including pictures of them in other cities where they had gone on vacation. Recognizing some of the scenes, he felt a chill run through his body. These people had done their homework. There were also documents there to set up his credentials at a well-respected institution. 

As Daniel scanned the documents, he thought they looked suspiciously like the NID's work. It appeared that he would continue to study artifacts brought back by the SGC. They realized how important his contributions were to the program. That was obvious as they mentioned regular delivery of texts from the SGC. He knew the SGC would not allow removal of material unless they knew it would be returned. They liked his work, just not him. They had taken care of every detail, a job well done. Jack would have been impressed with their thoroughness. Jack hated sloppy work and always wanted every detail taken care of. 

Taking another sip of his coffee, he eyed the man next to him. "What if I don't agree?"

"That would be most unfortunate, Dr. Jackson. A court martial is a rather public affair. Don't think "

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Daniel asked.

"You don't, but my employers can be pretty convincing." 

"Convince me. All I've got here are some papers and pictures. These pictures could easily be faked, with the current technology that is available. This isn't enough."

"As you wish, but I'll let my employers know you need a little more convincing." He swallowed the last of the coffee and stabbed a piece of ham.

A chill ran through his body at the words. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Finishing the last of his ham, the man wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I just have my orders, don't ask me to interpret them." Waving his hand to signal the waitress he wanted the check. "It's your call." 

"You want yours boxed up. You barely touched it?" She asked Daniel as she laid the bill on the table.

Daniel fumbled for his wallet, registering that the waitress was talking to him. "Um No, thanks. I'm just not very hungry."

"Okay." The woman said as she picked up the money for the bill. "Come back anytime."

Several days later (SGC corridor)

"Yo, Daniel wait up." Jack yelled as Daniel walked toward the elevator.

As they entered the elevator, Jack said, "I had the worst morning."

A chill ran through Daniel as he listened. 

"Just as I was walking to the truck, I saw I had two flat tires. What are the chances of that?"

Daniel shook his head in sympathy and exited the elevator. "That's not good. Bet your hands got tired and cramped changing those tires. I'll make it up to you tonight" Daniel grinned. "See you later Jack."

Daniel thought that two flats were highly unlikely but continued to his office to do some translating on a piece of Sumerian text.

2 Weeks Later

The two men entered Jack's driveway after a long day at the mountain. They had been off world for the last 96 hours and had 72 hours of down time. It had been a routine mission until a small contingent of Jaffa landed on the planet. SG-1 had to hide in the hot sun until they left. Luckily they had been near a ruin close to the gate area when they heard the gate open. Scrambling toward cover, they were able to avoid detection by the Jaffa. It was a strange visit as the Jaffa exited from the gate, completed a perimeter check and returned to the gate. They were only on the planet for an hour or so. Luck had been on their side that day. 

"I'm all for some nice quiet time on the couch. You, me, a couple of beers, and there's an Avalanche game on." Jack said.

Reaching for Jack's hand, Daniel gently squeezed. "Sounds good. When those Jaffa came through the gate, I admit I was scared. Seems really strange. They came, looked around and left. I'm not complaining, just it was odd." 

"How many times do we have things happen that aren't supposed to happen? Come on Daniel, we are SG-1. Janet has a set of beds designated for us every time we go off world." Jack laughed as he returned the gentle squeeze. "Right now, I don't want to think about work."

Later that night

"Daniel I'm going to the garage. I promised Carter I'd bring her a small allen wrench in the morning. She said she misplaced hers and she wants to work on that silly motorcycle on her down time."

"Okay. I'm going to throw some clothes in the wash."

Jack walked through the kitchen to the garage, opening the door, finding the light on. Turning around, he yelled to Daniel, "Hey did you go into the garage for anything since we got back?"

Daniel heard Jack talking, but couldn't understand him. Quickly he finished throwing the laundry in and went toward the garage. "Jack, you calling me?"

"Come here. Somebody's been in here too. The lights were on and my tools are moved. That box is precariously sitting on the edge of the shelf and that is where I keep the lawn mower. I could have easily dislodged it and been hit on the head. I'm not liking this Daniel. I'm checking the perimeter."

"Okay."

Daniel returned to the house, brewing a pot of coffee. As the last of the brown elixir dripped into the pot, Daniel poured himself a cup and retired to the couch. Closing his eyes, he accepted his fate. He had to leave, keep Jack safe. A cold chill ran through his body, his shirt wet from the sweat under his arms and the coffee in his stomach burned. He couldn't let Jack be court martialed. He needed to convince him that he wanted out of the program. This would take some work on his part, but he couldn't fail. Jack was too important to him and to the program.

* * *

It had been almost a year since that fateful morning. He'd spent days trying to find a plausible reason to leave, but in the end it didn't matter if he succeeded or not. He left, hiding his whereabouts and Jack didn't follow him.

Present day

"Good work, SG-1. You have 96 hours down time. Dismissed. Colonel O'Neill, I'd like to see you before you leave base,"

"Yes sir,"

Carter and Jack gathered their respective folders as Jack took one last swig of his coffee. Teal'c stood, pushing his chair against the table, walking to the door. The three soldiers left the conference room, moving towards the locker room to change into civilian clothes.

"Sir?" Carter tentatively spoke.

"Carter," he snapped.

She turned to look at her C.O. "Have a good weekend. Sir." 

"I too, wish you a good weekend," Teal'c added. " I shall enjoy my time visiting Ra'yac."

Frowning at the sentiments, O'Neill replied. "Whatever," He turned away, quickly opening the locker room door. Stripping off his BDU's, he changed into his civilian clothing and made his way to General Hammond's office. 

Knocking on the door, he received the command to enter.

"General," O'Neill acknowledged.

"Sit, Colonel."

Jack took the seat opposite the General's desk, waiting for his C.O. to talk.

"Good mission, Colonel. I'm glad to see that SG-1 is working so well together. You have a good team,"

"Thank you, Sir."

"Do you have any plans for your downtime? It's been while since I've been able to give you some extended leave," the General continued.

"No. Not really. You know how it is, Sir. Hard to plan anything with this job," Jack tried to keep his response light.

Nodding at the sentiment, the General continued. "Yes. I know. Still you should do something you enjoy. The Avalanche are in town."

"No. I don't think so, sir. Attending a game is more fun with someone else. I'm just lucky to have a good team to work with," Jack responded.

"Yes, you do have a good team. I'm sorry that Dr. Jackson decided to leave us. He is sorely missed," General Hammond remarked. 

"It was his choice to leave," Jack replied, not wanting to discuss his thoughts on the subject.

"It's late. You have down time to enjoy and I unfortunately have some reports to finish before I can leave for the evening. Good night, Colonel."

"Night Sir."

Jack left the General's office, reviewing Hammond's words as he made his way to the surface of the facility. Wondering why the General made a point of calling him into his office to discuss his down time, he dismissed the actions, chalking it up to his Commanding Officer's need to check on his flagship team. 

Jack silently nodded to the airmen as he left the parking lot. Stopping at the liquor store, he purchased a case of Killian's Red ale, picked up his cell phone and ordered an all meat pizza. His mind quickly turned to other down times when he and Daniel would stop on the way home; buy some Kilian's for him and a bottle of Merlot for Daniel. Daniel always wanted Vegetarian pizza, and he wanted meat. They would compromise and order half and half. He missed those times. 

He calculated it would arrive about the time that he did, thus eliminating his timeline for pity and thinking. Didn't want to think. 'Nope, not at all.'

Arriving at home, he grabbed the mail, and then let himself into his home. The house was clean, he had a cleaning service come in every two weeks to vacuum and clean. He hated coming home to a dirty house and when Daniel lived there, the accumulation of dust really set off his allergies. They had hired a cleaning service, ensuring that they always came home to a dust free environment. 

He hung his coat up in the hall closet. There were only a few coats there now; Daniel had taken his when he left. Looking in the refrigerator, he threw out the spoiled food, and grabbed a paper plate for the pizza. 

It was spring, no need to light a fire, besides he had no one to lie next to and cuddle up with. He quickly glanced through the mail and listened to his messages; glad that there was nothing that needed his immediate attention. 

The pizza deliveryman rang the bell. Jack paid him, grabbed a beer, flipped on the television and sat on the couch. He flipped channels until he found a hockey game, settling down to eat his dinner. He left the crust on the paper plate. After drinking several cans of beer, he closed his eyes, finally allowing his body the respite it craved. 

Jack woke up from his food induced nap, looked at the time and realized it was really too early to go to bed. He knew if he went to sleep now, he would be up at 3:00 am and then his whole down time would be screwed. Better to stay awake, pretending to watch the game then to sleep now, but his mind kept remembering his life with Daniel.

"Daniel, whatcha doing?" Jack asked as he heard the rattling in the kitchen.

"Just finishing your birthday treat," Daniel called out. 

"My birthday treat," Jack yelled back. " I bet it is absolutely delicious,"

"Well I was hoping you'd think that, but you'll have to be the judge," Daniel answered. "Are you ready for dessert?"

"I was ready this morning at 0500, but you weren't," he teased. "Are you going to bring it out here so I can eat it and watch the game, or do I gotta eat it at the kitchen table so I don't make crumbs?" 

"Up to you, Jack," Daniel answered.

"Here will be good. Second period just about to begin."

Jack didn't hear Daniel leaving the kitchen, but turned when he heard him clear his throat.

"Daniel?" Jack asked. "What have you done?" Jack asked as he felt his cock filling.

Laughing at Jack's face, Daniel raised his eyebrows and smiled at Jack. "You're always saying you could eat me alive so I thought I'd give you a chance. If you don't like it, I'll go wash it off. But I was hoping that you'd like your birthday present enough to have your "Daniel" and eat it too," Daniel said, his voice silky and inviting.

"Come here," Jack commanded.

Daniel walked over to Jack.

"Turn around, slowly. I want to see all of this," Jack licked his lips as he eyed his lover.

Daniel did as Jack asked, showing off his chocolate covered body. Daniel had swirled chocolate around various parts of his body, highlighting his erogenous zones. Of course that didn't leave much of Daniel unchocolated, but he presented a great dessert.

Jack stuck out his tongue and gave a tentative swipe to Daniel's belly button. Daniel hissed in anticipation and enjoyment. 

"Mm. Chocolate covered Daniel. I think I like this dessert better than any I've ever had," he smiled as he turned off the television. "This does give the phrase death by chocolate new meaning too."

Jack sat on the couch, pulling Daniel toward him. Licking his belly button until it was clean, he began licking upwards toward the swirl covered nipples. Daniel's muscular chest rippled with Jack's oral ministrations. Jack's pants were becoming uncomfortably tight as Daniel's moans of pleasure increased. 

Jack pushed Daniel to his knees so he could reach his chest easier. The chocolate on Daniel's nipples had formed little peaks and Jack was forced to take many licks of the candy to reach his lover's skin. As the last of the sweet elixir was removed, Jack sucked the aroused nipple. 

"Keep that up Jack and your birthday present will be finished before you even start." 

"I don't think so," Jack pushed his cock into Daniel's leg. "I've definitely started but I don't want you completing the race without me,"

"Well I suggest we get on with it then, Colonel." 

Jack pushed Daniel back, shaking his head. "You are not getting chocolate on my couch. No matter how much I like my present. Let's say we grab a towel and move this dessert to the bedroom."

Daniel got up from the floor, grabbed a towel from the linen closet and followed Jack into their bedroom. The shades had been drawn and the only light in the bedroom was from a lamp in the corner. It provided sufficient lighting for the men without overwhelming the mood. 

"Now where was I?" Jack licked his lips as his eyes ran over the remainder of Daniel's chocolate body. "Yes, I remember. Me, Daniel, and chocolate. Yep, it's my birthday and I'm having fun."

Jack undressed, and then motioned for Daniel to lie on the bed. Jack scooted down the bed to his crotch. Daniel had covered his cock with chocolate but had left his thighs clean. 

Jack always loved the smell of Daniel. He used a special detergent and his clothing had a distinct scent. He smelled like rain, soft gentle rain, just like his Danny. Soft and gentle. Daniel was no wimp, but he was a gentle soul and Jack appreciated the balance he brought to the team. Every time it rained, his groin ached a little. 

Even when naked, Daniel's scent lingered on his body. When they made love, the added scents of musk and cum were added. The scents were an elixir to him. He didn't need beer or wine, just Daniel and sex.

Wanting to prolong the adventure, Jack started his licking at Daniel's calf. Nipping and sucking the strong flesh of his lover made Jack even harder. Jack sucked a ball into his warm mouth.

"Mmm Jack." Daniel said as Jack explored.

"Like that? Do you, Danny? "

"Always. I love what you do to my body. You play my body like an instrument."

"I want to keep playing that instrument." Jack gently rolled his tongue around the sphere, enjoying the chocolate. When the first testicle had been licked clean, Jack moved to the other one, repeating his arousing torture. 

Daniel was squirming, his hands caressing Jack's head as he licked him clean. Daniel arched his groin into Jack's mouth. 

"Easy. Easy," Jack crooned. "Slow it down,"

"I love you, Jack. I'll never leave you," Daniel softly murmured as his lover moved to his cock, tasting and biting its sweet sheath. 

"Mmm," Jack replied as he swallowed Daniel down to the root of his erection.

Jack sucked Daniel's sweet cock, sliding his tongue up and down the shaft, then alternately mouthing it with added suction to the sensitive head. Jack tasted the mixture of sugar and come, straining his already blood filled dick. 

"Jack, do it. Take me, now."

Raising his head from Daniel's crotch, he leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube.

"Glad we're both prepared. I'd hate to have to go searching for the lube," Jack said as he quickly coated his cock, and placed additional lube on his fingers. 

"That's why we have lube all over the house. After the last time in the kitchen." Daniel laughed.

Kissing Daniel, Jack laughed too. "Yep, the kitchen was not a good thing. Olive oil is not my favorite lube. I felt like I was in an Italian restaurant, not to mention the time we had getting the oil out of the rug by the door."

"The floor was cold. I didn't want to lay on the cold floor," Daniel said.

"Yeah. All right. Now this is not the kitchen, so be quiet." Jack said as he placed one finger in Daniel's passage.

"Boy scout. You're all ready for me." Jack said.

"It's your birthday and I wanted it to be perfect."

Jack removed his fingers, spreading Daniel's thighs with his hands. Leaning his head to take Daniel into his mouth. The smell of chocolate and musk hit him. 

"You smell wonderful. Think they could make a men's fragrance, Eau de chocolate and Daniel?"

Laughing at Jack, Daniel answered, "No they will not make such a scent. It is not for public consumption. Only special colonels get to indulge." Daniel slapped Jack on the rear.

"What's that for?" Jack asked.

"You're talking too much. Now get that nice thick cock over here and fuck me."

Pushing into the hole, Jack felt Daniel's grip around his cock. Daniel moved his legs to rest on Jack's shoulders, scooting his body closer to Jack's. Both men were ready and Jack pounded his lover.

"Jack, Oh yeah Jack."

"Love you, Daniel. Love You."

"Fuck me. I'm coming. Oh yeahhhh." Daniel pushed back as Jack thrust. 

"Jack," Daniel screamed.

"Daniel," Jack yelled

Jack released his cum into Daniel, Daniel shooting his over Jack's stomach. Daniel lowered his legs and Jack gently left Daniel's passage. 

"Happy Birthday," Daniel said through a yawn. "Next time it's my turn. My birthday isn't that far away."

Kissing Daniel on the throat, Jack laughed. "That was incredible. Yeah, I think I'll have to reciprocate. How bout a shower? Don't know about you, but you seem to have left me rather sticky and I can't imagine that you aren't the same." 

Daniel touched his chest then swirled his finger in the come on Jack's chest. "Yep. Sticky. Guess a shower is next on the agenda, birthday boy."

Stepping into the shower, Daniel grabbed the soap, twirling it between his hands. As the lather formed, he slid his hands over Jack's chest, gently touching his nipples. 

"That's nice," Jack said.

Daniel continued the massage down Jack's chest, slowly making his way to the wiry hair of his cock. Jack leaned into the touch, kissing Daniel's neck and mouth. Daniel moved his hands up and down Jack's penis, enjoying the feel of blood filling the organ.

"Looks like we're not done." Jack remarked as he looked down.

"It appears not," Daniel grinned as he grabbed Jack's half erect cock. "I think we need more celebrating. After all your birthday only comes once a year." 

Jack grabbed the soap, making lather in his hands as well. Gently he took Daniel's shaft in his hand, mimicking the slow slide of his lover's fingers. Soon Daniel was erect. 

They kissed, sucking each other's tongues into their mouth. Daniel could taste the remnants of chocolate on Jack's tongue.

"You taste good. I like that chocolate." 

"Yep. We'll have to buy some more. I always knew chocolate was an aphrodisiac but I never knew it could be this enticing." Jack said as he returned to kissing Daniel. 

The water cascaded over the two men as they kissed and caressed each other. As he hugged Jack, Daniel moved one hand to lather and soap Jack's back, running his hand down Jack's ass. Jack returned the hug, enjoying their cocks sliding with the combined friction of their hands and bodies.

"Oh yeah," Jack said. "My birthday should come more often."

"Doesn't have to be your birthday," Daniel remarked. "I love you and we can do this anytime." Daniel took the hose from the hook and rinsed the suds off them. "In fact, I seem to remember a similar scenario last week." 

"Quiet, Daniel

Daniel turned Jack toward the tiles, Daniel grabbed the lube from the shelf, using his fingers to prepare Jack and cover his cock. They'd been together for almost a year and preparations took only a short time. He placed his hands on hips, placing his cock at Jack's entrance. After gently entering his lover, he proceeded to rock into his lover. Their pace quickened, Daniel grabbing Jack's erection and pulling it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Soon the men came again.

"If you want me to live to celebrate another birthday, you're going to have to let this old man rest," Jack smiled as he kissed Daniel gently on the cheek.

"Okay. All those birthday preparations were tiring." 

They exited the shower, dried off and returned to the bedroom to sleep.

* * *

Jack's beeper brought him back to the present. Swearing at the damned thing, he sighed as he went to the phone, calling the base.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir. Have you called Carter and Teal'c?"

Jack stepped into the shower. As he soaped his body, he thought of Daniel's hands on his body, their shower together on his last birthday and the fun he'd had eating his present. He touched his cock, finding it hard despite the concern that the phone call had brought him. He pulled on his cock, dreaming that it was Daniel's hands rather than his own. Closing his eyes, he saw Daniel kissing him and loving him. Quickly he released his essence onto the shower walls. Drained after the late evening and daydream, he turned on the cold water to wake up. After spraying the walls down, he got out of the shower, dried off and dressed in record time, closing up his home, and driving to the base as he prayed for the safety of his lover.

2 Weeks earlier- California

A knock on the door brought Daniel out of his deep thoughts. 

"It's after eight sir, I'm going home. Do you want me to lock up?" The young assistant asked.

"Sorry, Gerald. I'm afraid time got away from me again. Yes, of course, lock up. I'll be leaving in a little while. Just want to finish translating this paragraph."

"Uhh. Dr, Jackson. If I may say so? I asked you the same question half an hour ago. It's the weekend. Take some time off. The people who wrote the manuscript have long since died. It's not like we have to decipher it right away. This isn't some national emergency and these are state secret codes waiting to be cracked. Time is not really of the essence here," the young man pleaded with his boss.

"Of course. You're right. These people have been dead a long time. There isn't any emergency being that requires this translation," He cringed at the innocence of his assistant and the lie he was telling. "Good night, Gerald. See you Monday." 

"Not Monday, Doc. Don't you remember; it's my mom's 50th birthday? I'll be off a few days to spend it with her," he smiled as he replied.

Nodding, Daniel replied, "Oh right. Yeah. The 14th right?" He asked as he pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Oh the 15th of March. That's Sunday. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Meeting my fiancé and we're driving down there. It'll take five hours, but that's not long when you have someone you want to spend time with," he chatted on, not noticing the glazed look in Daniel's eyes. "Night Doctor Jackson. Don't work too late.

Daniel heard the door click and sighed, his assistant's words repeating in his head. 'Not long when you have someone you like to spend time with.' "There was a time that I could spend time with the one I love, but I can't anymore. He deserved to stay free," Daniel said out loud, knowing no one was around to question him. "God I miss him."

Daniel couldn't concentrate on the Sumerian translation any longer. Occasionally he was given some small piece of alien text to translate for SGC. He'd been allowed to continue working for the SGC, but they neglected to tell him that it would be very infrequently and small insignificant works. He hoped that one day he would be allowed to return to Jack and his life at the SGC. Sometimes he thought he was being foolish thinking his employer would allow him to return to the SGC and Jack, but other times, he convinced himself that his value to the program far outweighed his absence. 

He missed Jack; every day longing for his touch, his whisper on his skin, Jack's body intertwined in his own. Every night he fell asleep with thoughts of Jack in his mind and every morning when he was greeted by a hard on, he wished for Jack's mouth, hands or body for satisfaction. "Maybe Gerald was right. Time to knock off for the weekend," He said aloud, rubbing his eyes as he tried to remove the tired ache in them.

Gathering his books, he placed them in their respective places, cleared his desk, and unplugged the coffee pot. No need to burn down the place in his absence. Flicking off the lights, he made his way to the entrance, keyed in the alarm code and went to his car. He drove home in silence, but his thoughts were on the life he left behind.

Daniel drove to his apartment. He had found a small place by his "work", not wanting to drive far. The apartment had a small kitchen, one bedroom and a living area. He hadn't displayed many of his personal possessions, as he hadn't truly accepted that he left the SGC, his real home. Arriving home more exhausted then he realized, his stomach growled from lack of food and he had a headache as well. After gathering his mail from the mail slot, he unlocked the door to his apartment. Going to the kitchen, he reviewed the contents of his pantry and refrigerator. He found a can of soup and some saltines that would appease his body. As the soup heated, he went through his mail. He found a bill, an advertisement for hair replacement, and coupons for the supermarket, another bill, and a flyer for a local restaurant. 

Putting the mail on the desk, he saw an envelope with his name on it lying in the center. A cold chill ran through his spine as he looked at it. He quietly walked through the apartment looking in all the closets, under the furniture and behind all the doors. He didn't really expect to find anyone there, but he had learned from Jack that you could never be too careful. Looking around corners and in hidden places had saved them many times including the time they were captured by Hathor and made to believe that each one of them were the only surviving member of their team. He shivered when he remembered how close Jack came to becoming a Goa'uld, thinking how Jack would have rather been killed then become a snakehead. He wouldn't have wanted to become a snake either and was thankful that he'd never been in that position. They had spoken about the near miss, Daniel sharing his feelings of unabashed fear for Jack and his life. Jack had spoken only briefly of his blending with the Tok'ra and he knew Jack didn't relish that experience. 

Looking in the bathroom and on the patio, nothing was out of place. He checked the front door for any sign of forced entry, thinking that he wouldn't find any and he was correct. Everything in his apartment was the same as he had left it this morning except for the mysterious appearance of the letter. 

He smelled the letter and shook it but nothing rattled and no odor emanated from it. Few people knew he was here and those that did wouldn't send him a letter as they had more efficient means of contacting him. Of course, a letter would be hard to trace, especially one that was hand delivered to his apartment. If someone didn't want to be seen contacting him, a letter would be a good way to do so. If someone wanted to threaten him, a letter would be an easy way, but he doubted that was the case as he wasn't a threat to anyone since he left the SGC. If the letter were good news, then a return address would have been added; therefore he reasoned that the letter wasn't good news and could wait until tomorrow when he could think straight. Placing the letter on his desk, he ate his soup, cleaned up the little mess in the kitchen and went to bed.

In the morning, he showered, drank three cups of coffee and sat down to pay his bills. He eyed the letter on his desk, stealing himself to opening it.

Dear Dr. Jackson:

I have a proposal for you that I'm sure you will find very interesting. Please meet me at Mountain Brook Park at 4:00 tomorrow. 

Sincerely,

Harry Maybourne

Harry Maybourne? Why was Maybourne writing him a letter and better yet what was he going to do about it? Did he trust Maybourne? No, not really, but he really didn't trust anyone these days. On the other hand, Maybourne had always done what he said. He didn't cheat them. He might be sneaky, but he followed through on his deals. I guess I owe it to myself to hear what he has to say. He obviously knows where to find me so not acknowledging the letter would not prove anything. I have nothing to lose and who knows he might have an interesting proposition.

Daniel drank his coffee and ate the remainder of his bowl of oatmeal without noticing. He sat at the kitchen table remembering one of the last conversations he had with Jack. It had been difficult lying to him, but he couldn't risk telling him the truth. 

"Now from the top again. You are leaving why?"

'We've been through this, Jack," Daniel hugged his middle as he spoke. "I can't be the good soldier any more. When I joined Stargate, it was to find Shar're, then to find the Harsesis child. I continued for other reasons, but now, our objective is finding weapons at all costs. No care for the inhabitants of the planet. No time to look at the ruins gathering information about ancient cultures. I just can't live like that anymore."

"So that means that we are..,"

"We're good, Jack. We're good."

Jack looked at Daniel. "Really? If we're good, then why are you leaving?"

"I've been through this a hundred times. I can't live like this. You're important to me, but I can't do this anymore."

"Your mind's made up?"

"Yes."

Daniel glanced at the letter, then at his watch, realizing that he better leave soon if he were to make the meeting. 

He wondered what Maybourne wanted. Obviously the man knew how to find him, but he couldn't come up with any reason why Maybourne would want to contact him. He no longer officially worked with the Stargate project, didn't have access to any classified materials, or the Gate. The work he did for his current employer was just background information. Maybourne always had reasons for his actions; he was very calculated. Speculation only worked when you had sufficient information and since he didn't have any information, it wouldn't work in this situation either. 

_____________________________-

Mountainbrook Park

Daniel parked his car in the lot adjacent to the play area. The park was very large, housing two play areas, one for toddlers and one for older children. It also contained a pavilion, a lake stocked for fishing, a horseshoe pit and a bike and roller-skating path. It was early in the year, a little cool for park activities. As Daniel walked toward the benches overlooking the play area, he spotted a lone figure. 

Sitting down, he pulled his coat tighter around his chest, trying to warm his soul as well as his body. 

"I see you got my message," Maybourne said.

"I'm here. Not sure why, but I am," Daniel replied, his discomfort not lost on his companion.

"That's one of those things I really like about you Jackson. To the point. No beating around the bush."

"Glad I make you happy, Maybourne, but tell me why you wanted me here," Daniel asked, already questioning his decision to come.

"I need your help," Harry said, avoiding looking at Daniel.

Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, Daniel responded. "You need my help? Never thought I'd hear that one."

"I see that Jack has rubbed off on you, Dr. Jackson. Regardless. Yes, I need your help and I will pay you well for your time."

"I don't need your money, Maybourne," Daniel scoffed.

Standing up, Harry motioned for Daniel to follow him on the walking path. "Who said I was going to pay you in money. What if I offered to help you return to the SGC?"

Daniel stopped walking for a moment, turning to Harry. "But."

"Let's just say I can pull some pretty powerful strings," Harry admonished. "Are you interested?"

Daniel walked a short while before answering. "I have no reason to trust you, but you have helped Jack out in the past. I have nothing to lose. If I screw up I'll be no worse than I am now."

Enjoying the intelligent banter of the learned man, Harry nodded his head in agreement, "I'd hoped you would see it that way."

"Let's stop the mutual admiration society, Maybourne. Tell me what I have to do," Daniel snipped, his impatience showing. 

They continued to walk silently around the meandering park. Neither man paid any attention to the green stalks pushing through the ground or the small buds on the trees. After passing the playground and picnic stables Maybourne left the path, making his way to the deserted fishing peer. The lake was calm, a few ducks swimming in the still cold water. 

Maybourne whispered so softly Daniel had to concentrate on hearing him, "I need you to translate something for me."

"I see. What's the catch? There are many qualified linguists in the military," Daniel replied, his annoyance at Harry's unwillingness to lay all the cards on the table at once.

"It's in Turkey and you must go to the source to see it."

"What's so important about this piece?"

"You'll see."

Daniel squinted, rubbing his hand across his eyes," So, does it have something to do with the Goa'uld?" 

"It might. That's why you have to go. I can't have a civilian learn about an alien race. It's hard enough keeping that secret in our country, let alone somewhere else," Harry replied. Seeing a young boy strolling down the docks as he whistled and swung his fishing pole, the two men walked in silence to the horseshoe pits. 

"Maybourne, what aren't you telling me?" Daniel seethed.

"I want you to go to Istanbul, the Topaki Museum. You know they have one of the finest collections of sarcophagi there?" Maybourne replied as he walked around the pits looking for the horseshoes.

" Maybourne, I don't need a lesson in museum holdings and yes I'm aware that they have a large collection of sarcophagi there. Remember I studied the Pyramids, etc," Daniel studied his companion, looking for any signs of deceit, but Maybourne appeared calm, like he was talking about the weather instead of an ancient alien race.

"Will I be looking at the sarcophagi?" Daniel asked, the familiarity of that scenario somewhat oddly comforting.

"Yes, among other pieces," Harry confirmed. Locating the horseshoes, he handed a set to Daniel as he swung the four red pieces.

"What will I be doing in this fine museum?" Daniel asked, his sarcasm evident. "I can't believe that the markings on the sarcophagi aren't public knowledge. Every museum has pictures of their works for the public to see."

"You're right. Pictures are available, but we think that there may be additional information not in the record," Harry answered. "There are mock set ups of the sarcophagi and their surroundings in the museum and there are archives in the library open to scholarly review. I want you to visit the museum and the archives and look for Goa'uld writings that may have been missed." Motioning to Daniel that they should play, he threw the first shoe towards the steel pole in the ground.

Daniel watched as the horseshoe missed the pole by inches. Daniel was quiet for a few moments, "You really think there is something there?"

"Dr. Jackson, you are the best authority on this planet in this area. You saw things that our best experts couldn't or didn't figure out for decades. You're the only one who can complete this mission."

Daniel looked at the horseshoe as if it was a weapon, turning it upside down and twirling it. "I just throw this, right?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, throw it. The object is to get the U around the pole." Maybourne snickered. 

"Why now? What do you expect to find," Daniel asked?

"My colleagues and I hope to find information about other planets that aren't on the Abydos cartouche. Our hope is to find races that have defeated the Goa'uld and develop treaties with their population." Maybourne motioned for Daniel to throw the shoe, keeping up the appearance that they were just two men playing on a cool spring day.

Daniel threw the horseshoe, missing the pole by more than his companion. "Isn't that what the Stargate project is all about?"

"Yes, but it goes through different channels then my colleagues," Maybourne answered.

"You tried that one once and it wasn't very successful. Didn't you learn anything, Maybourne? You can't take devices from our allies," Daniel started to raise his voice, but quickly lowered it again.

Maybourne threw another horseshoe, this time the U- shape landing in the middle of the pole. Smiling at the shot, Maybourne said, "Calm down, Dr, Jackson. We have no intention of stealing technology. We are just trying to use all of our resources. The President cannot send SG-1 or any other team into Turkey to gather this information. There would be too many questions and red flags. I can authorize a one man mission and if it brings us potential gate addresses, then it will be worth it."

"I see," Daniel nodded his head. "A one man mission can be denied by the government." 

"You won't be on an official mission. You are a free American citizen with an interest in the museum holdings and you happen to be an archeologist. That gives you good credentials."

"Oh," Daniel answered as he threw a second horseshoe.

"Your present employer will be told that you have a family emergency. I will have your resignation in order and when you return, you will be reinstated at the SGC."

"What if I don't find anything? Aren't you are your associates concerned about that possibility?"

"Of course. There may be nothing to find. Many planets SG-1 visited proved to be useless in our search for weapons or naquda. We want to know that we've covered all the possibilities." Maybourne threw his third horseshoe, missing the pole a second time. Motioning for Daniel to throw his playing piece, Daniel threw the shoe.

"How is this little trip going to get me reinstated? I assume you know why I left?"

"I know lots of things, but yes, I know why you left."

"And have things changed? The way it was explained to me was my presence was a distraction," Daniel asked, the anger evidenced in his voice.

"Let's just say that those individuals who made the request have relented." Maybourne threw his last horseshoe and made a fist, moving his forearm in a short, sharp movement as it landed in the middle of the pole.

"Relented? That's an interesting term. How do I know that they won't change their minds, especially if I don't find anything useful in Turkey?"

"You have my word. You won't be kicked out and Jack will be safe."

Daniel looked at his last horseshoe, tossing it toward the pole, "Your word. Is it worth anything with the people in charge?" Daniel questioned.

Maybourne smiled at the words of the Linguist. "Good point, Doctor Jackson. Yes, my word is good."

"I don't have any choice but to believe you."

"Oh you have choices, Dr. Jackson. Will you go to Turkey?" Maybourne walked to the pole, picking up the pieces in their make- believe game, returning them to their cubby.

"Yes. It is intriguing, probably more interesting than what I've been doing for the last year. I feel my talents are even more wasted then before I came to the Program. At least then I was continually gathering information to back my theories, even if no one believed me. Now I'm translating old texts,"

"Good. Glad you see the benefit in our little plan."

" I'm certain that you aren't telling me everything, but then I'm used to working with supposed allies like the Tok'ra who forget minor details too."

Jack arrived at the base in record time. Checking in with the guards, he almost ran to the conference room where he found General Hammond and Maybourne seated at the long table. 

Looking at Maybourne sitting at the table, Jack looked at him suspiciously, "What's he doing here, General? I thought you said it was an urgent matter. Can't imagine ole Maybourne having urgent business with SG-1."

"That's enough, Colonel. Colonel Maybourne has some important information to share with SG-1. Major Carter and Teal'c should be here momentarily. There's coffee,"

General Hammond said with a calm that comes from years of command. 

Major Carter and Teal'c arrived within a few minutes of each other, sitting down quickly at the table.

"I'm sorry to have to recall you from your leave, but a situation has come to my attention and I think you're the team to handle it," the General said, trying to keep his voice neutral. "Colonel Maybourne received a message from an informant this morning. There's been an incident in Turkey."

"For Gods sake. Turkey is not our concern, General," Jack almost whined.

Ignoring Jack's comments, the General continued, "It is when a certain archeologist is on assignment there."

"What's Daniel doing in Turkey?" Carter asked.

"I don't now why Daniel is in Turkey. Getting him out of there is our top priority. Normally the SGC does not get involved in national affairs, but I thought that in this instance, SG-1 might be willing to make an exception."

"Damn straight, General," Jack responded.

"Of course," Carter said.

"It would be my honor to help DanielJackson," Teal'c answered.

"I hoped you would feel this way. Colonel Maybourne will fill you in on the background and what you will need to know."

"Maybourne, let's start with how you knew that Daniel is a prisoner in Turkey?" Jack raised his eyebrows as he looked at Harry.

"He was doing a little fact finding for me and some others."

"Fact finding?" Jack repeated.

"He was doing some research. I'm not at liberty to tell you any more information."

"Maybourne," Jack scowled as he started to reach across the table toward Maybourne.

"Colonel, that will be enough." General Hammond said. "Let me know when you are ready, Colonel. There will be a military transport waiting at the airstrip. 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Dismissed. You have a go. Bring our boy back soon," General Hammond urged his flagship team.

Jack didn't know a lot about Turkey, but he knew what prison was like, something he didn't want to associate with his lover. He knew Daniel left for a specific reason, probably along the line of Hammond's departure several years earlier when his grand- daughters were taken. Hoping the day would arrive when he would be free to reunite with his love, feel the soft brown hair beneath his fingers; the moist lips kiss his in a hard embrace, and their bodies joined. He hadn't anticipated that it would come like this, but he was heartened to be the one allowed to initiate the reunion. Now he had to be a quick study of Turkish prisons and determine the best way to extricate Daniel.

He couldn't take Teal'c with him for a variety of reasons, one of which was his obvious alien nature. Still the man was a great warrior and superb tactician; therefore he enlisted his help in planning the rescue.

Turkey wasn't Iraq and he could take Sam with him with out drawing undue attention to her presence. Women wore Western clothing and held positions in prominent industry in Turkey, although some still held by ancient ways. Having Sam's presence in the rescue gave him hope. Trusting Sam to understand his urgency and follow his orders without question could be the key to the rescue's success.

Maybourne provided information as requested. Jack figured Sam, Ferretti, a few Jarheads and himself could rescue their comrade. Taking too many personnel just asked for trouble. Twenty-four hours after learning that Daniel was prisoner, the small team was on the military transport. 

Daniel went into the office on Sunday making copious notes for Gerald. He couldn't tell the young man where he was going or what he was doing, but he hoped that the information he left behind would enable his assistant to continue his work. While the Goa'uld transcript he was translating would be an enigma to his colleagues, the SGC would want the information. While it wasn't a key manuscript in their current war, any information provided on the alien race was helpful. Making copies of the information, he filed the text in a locked box, knowing he would make every effort to finish the job when he returned to the SGC. He enjoyed pouring his efforts into the translation as it allowed him to occasionally delude himself that he was still working for the SGC and that he was on a special mission away from "the group". 

That had a nice sound to it. Returning to the SGC. Knowing he had no choice when he left, he reveled in the notion that with a simple reconnaissance job for Maybourne, those doors would be reopened to him. For the first time in over a year, he allowed himself to miss the SGC. Allowing thoughts of that life to enter his waking hours would have filled him with disappointment and sadness, feelings he wouldn't allow himself to have. True he was lonely, miserable and missed his lover but his actions had kept Jack safe. Jack was too important to the program, his departure would have left a gaping hole in it. Not to mention the emptiness he would have if Jack were court -martialed. He would live with missing Jack as long as he knew Jack was alive and there might be a possibility of reunification at some point in the future. No, he did the right thing by leaving, but that didn't make him wish there had been another way. 

Gathering all his texts, he boxed up his belongings and returned to his apartment. While he had plenty of warning he would leave Colorado, he left most of his personal items in storage, trying to fool himself that the move was not a permanent one. He was thankful that it had been less than a year, albeit a very long 11 ½ months and that shortly he would be going home.

Home. That was another nice word, but he wondered if he had a home any more. While he tried to explain to Jack his reasons behind his departure, he didn't feel the older man truly believed his explanation. Still he had tried to weave a believable tale so Jack wouldn't come after him. Evidently his conniving had been successful, as Jack never tried finding him. Jack was alive, his goal accomplished. Sometimes he wished that Jack had sought him out, but if he had, then Jack would probably be in prison. Wondering if the people who "requested" his departure would have really court -martialed Jack, he didn't want to find they'd been telling the truth either. It didn't matter now, as he would be returning to the SGC. Maybourne had said nothing about keeping his departure a secret and Daniel was looking forward to coming clean. He hoped Jack would accept his reasons for leaving.

Now his world had come full circle. He was returning to Jack again, this time with the "eyes" knowing their secret and accepting his presence in Jack's life. He guessed that the sacrifice was worth it. He only hoped Jack would forgive him and they could pick up where they left off.

He expected Jack would be angry and hurt, but Daniel didn't want to think about the negatives. He loved Jack; their love for each other had been strong. He knew there would be a period of adjustment while Jack worked through those emotions, but he consoled his soul with the knowledge that at least Jack was still alive. 

It was time to leave. Gathering his texts and papers, he took a taxi to the airport and left on the appropriate flight. 

________________________________________________________________________

Jack and his team boarded the military jet bound for Greece. From there, they would take a civilian transport to Istanbul. On the military leg of the trip, Sam and Jack spoke softly as the remainder of the team rested. 

"Sir?" Carter addressed her C.O.

Turning toward her, Jack nodded for her to continue. 

"Why was Daniel in Turkey?"

"I don't know, Carter."

"How did Maybourne know about his capture? It seems strange," Carter continued. "The Daniel I knew would never leave the country without a really good reason. Maybourne doesn't seem the type to just "know" about Daniel's being in Turkey. Maybe."

"I attended the same briefing you did," his reply short, voice irritated. "I think Maybourne knows more than he told us, but regardless how he knows about Daniel, I'm thankful he came to us."

"True, Sir. Maybourne., Daniel leaving SGC, it's got to be connected." Carter stated, her face serious contemplating the ramifications of that information. "I've always said there was more to Daniel's leaving the SGC then he claimed."

Jack swallowed, taking several deep breaths before he answered. "Carter, I never believed his story about new avenues. He loved the SGC, the work we did. I've always thought there was more."

"So if Daniel's presence in Turkey has a connection to his leaving a year ago, then Maybourne possibly knows about that too," Sam continued. She wondered what would be so important to Daniel that he would feel the need to leave. The Colonel had definitely not been as agreeable since Daniel's departure, but then again, the Colonel always had his snarky side. 

"You know Carter, we're just guessing. Let's say we stop with the twenty questions and ask Daniel when we get him back. Of course, if he was forced to leave, I'll tan his hide because he didn't trust us enough to help him."

"But sir, he must have had his reasons," she stated, trying to defend their absent comrade.

"No reason would be good enough to leave," Jack replied angrily. "He's a part of this team and the team supports its members. Leave no one behind." 

"Okay. It will be good to see him again." Carter said, leaving the other topic alone for the moment.

Jack reviewed the rescue plan. "We have an important job to do here people. Let's get some sleep," Jack used his pack as a pillow, his soldier training kicking in to let sleep take over his body quickly.

The other team members followed orders, the plane quiet for the next 8 hours.

Daniel arrived in Turkey, eager to begin his work. He'd been to the museum many years ago as part of a student exchange program. Impressed by the opulence of the many palaces, he wished he had more time to study the many writings and archaeological finds, but his studies involved most of his time. Finding himself in the midst of a large gathering of artifacts without the time to appreciate them, made him laugh as it reminded him of his many gate trips. Frequently the amount of material to investigate was inversely related to the time allocated to the mission. He consoled himself knowing that many archaeologists had their life's work invested in the area and the information would not sit in some unknown warehouse. His goal was to investigate the sarcophagi and determine if there was any Goa'uld information imbedded in their stone coverings. Excitement caused his blood to rush and a thin bead of perspiration to form on his upper lip.

"Dr. Jackson?" The middle aged man asked as he walked up to Daniel, eyeing the Westerner as he disembarked from the plane. 

"uhh, Yes." Daniel replied. "And you are?" Daniel asked as he eyed the man's fez and traditional Turkish vest. 

"Ahmad. The museum sent me. I'll be your guide and assistant while you are here."

"Oh." Daniel answered, extending his hand. "Nasilsiniz"

"Lyiyim," Ahmad answered as he shook the proffered hand. "This way to customs. I will help expedite your entry and then you can go to your hotel." Ahmad led Daniel through the airport and into a private customs area. His check in was miraculously quick and they were on their way. 

Daniel looked at himself and Ahmad. They made an interesting pair. One very fair, tall and slight, the other dark skinned, medium height and solidly built. The scientist in him pondered the vast physical differences of people on earth and in turn the many different cultures they had encountered on the planets they visited through the Stargate. It was a fascinating topic that he loved to think about and the notion that he might find additional information about other transplanted humans made him shiver with anticipation. Daniel relished the new challenge not just for his possible return to the SGC but also for the scientific knowledge he might learn.

Daniel glanced out the taxi window as they drove to the hotel. While he had been here years ago, he longed to immerse himself in the different culture. It seemed many years had passed since he was able to use his archaeological training. Turkey was a plethora of ancient artifacts and cultures and he longed to enjoy the city. Pierre Loti Hotel was a modern looking one in the Sultanahmet district. They had passed many hotels as well as the open market. Daniel made a note to himself to visit the market if he had the opportunity. Knowing he would return to the SGC and his friends, he wanted to shop for them while he was here. His return would be all the gift they would need; but he still wanted to look, hoping he might find a special treasure for Jack. 

"I hope you find your hotel refreshing. Would you like to rest?"

"uhh, Yes. Rest would be good." Daniel replied as he gathered his bags.

Fatigued by his travel, he went to his hotel, agreeing to meet Ahmad in a few hours. Daniel unpacked his few belonging, taking a quick look at his room. While Daniel didn't travel much, he'd been in a number of hotel rooms throughout the years, and this one appeared average. He didn't want to draw attention to himself or his tasks. Maybourne had made all the arrangements for the trip and they had been adequate for his needs. Taking a quick shower, washing off his travel fatigue, he lay under the sheets, closing his eyes for a short nap.

Waking refreshed, he dressed, and called Ahmad. They met in the hotel lobby, walking a short distance to a small restaurant. After ordering their food, the men made small talk until their food arrived.

"I understand you are an archeologist," Ahmad stated.

"Yes," 

"You are going to work in our archives?" It was a question rather that a statement.

"Yes. I also want to study the sarcophagi. They may have information as well."

There food arrived and Daniel realized how hungry he was as he heard his stomach growl. "Afiyet Olsun," Daniel said as he put some shish kabob on his plate.

"Afiyet Olsun," Ahmad repeated . "I'm told you are doing research," Ahmad continued the conversation as he placed some stuffed vine leaves on his plate. 

"Yes," Daniel said as he ate some of his kabob. "This is good. You chose well."

Smiling, Ahmad asked, "What are you writing about?" 

"I'm researching a book. My interests lie in pretty obscure texts. I'm not sure how long I'll be here. It depends if I find the information I'm looking for." Daniel finally responded, not wanting to anger the man.

"I'll show you the archives in the morning. They take up a whole floor in the library. Some of them are very old," Ahmad's pride in the collection evident as his face lit up. 

They continued to eat their meal and the waiter asked if they would like some coffee. "

Daniel's face lit up at the mention of his favorite beverage. "Yes, please."

"Yes," Ahmad replied as well. 

After finishing the drink, Daniel attempted to stifle a yawn, Daniel spoke, "I'm sorry, but it's been a long day. I'd like to go back to my room and start fresh in the morning,"

"Of course," Ahmad agreed as he motioned for the check.

Each man paid his portion of the bill and Ahmad walked Daniel back to the hotel. 

"I'll meet you in the hotel lobby at 9:00 am. Allahais mar ladik." Daniel said as he walked to the elevator.

"Gule, gule," Ahmad responded.

Daniel returned to his room, retiring as soon as he had brushed his teeth and undressed.

His sleep was restless, thinking about his upcoming assignment and his return to the SGC. Maybourne had given him an inventory of the sarcophagi; it would take a while to examine each of them. Of course, he would be able to spot the Goa'uld and if he found the desired information, it would probably take even longer to decipher it. It wasn't like he could just film it or make rubbings of it like he could when he was on a mission. This would be a challenge, one he was secretly looking forward to. He hoped it would be as easy as it sounded, but he doubted his luck would hold out. 

The first two days had been uneventful. Daniel had risen at 8:00, still early for him but an acceptable hour. He didn't miss the early morning calls at the SGC. Remembering the many mornings Jack had his ass out of bed at 6:00 so they could arrive at the mountain by 7:30, brought back fond memories of the many creative ways his lover woke him up. One time, he woke to Jack giving him a blowjob and another time, Jack was lubing his ass for a quickie. He missed those mornings, missed his lover and fervently hoped this mission would result in his reunification with Jack. 

His thoughts of Jack gave him a hard on. Looking at the clock, he realized he had some time before he was to meet Ahmad. Turning on the water, he tested it with his hand until it was a warm pulsating shower. Soaping his hands, he inhaled the musk scent and leisurely wrapped his hands around his shaft. Sliding them up and down his hardness, he remembered how Jack loved "to do him" in the shower. First Jack would soap him up, getting him slick and slippery. Next Jack would turn him around, pushing one then two fingers in his ass and stretch him. Daniel found himself leaning forward to stick a soapy finger in his sphincter and slide it in and out. Tightening his grip on his cock, he rubbed his shaft and fucked his ass. If Jack had been there, he'd turned him around and slide home while continuing to stimulate his hard on. Since there was no Jack he'd just have to do it himself. He continued his actions and felt his balls tightening, signaling a release. 

Jack, Oh God, Jack," he yelled as he splashed his essence on the walls. "Soon, my love, soon."

Leaning forward to catch his breath and calm his body after the quick intense loving, he allowed the water to cascade down his lean body and calm him. After a few minutes, his breathing returned to normal and he finished his shower. 

Dressing for the day, he placed his materials in his book bag, heading down for his meeting with Ahmad. The man had proven a good guide and Daniel appreciated the work Maybourne had put into making Daniel's job easy. He'd been in Turkey for a week, and had gathered most of the information Maybourne wanted. On the trip over, Maybourne had arranged for Daniel to be met by an attaché at the airport in London. He'd recognize the person by a yellow scarf in their lapel. Daniel laughed at the thought that real spy work was really like the movies after all. 

Maybourne had offered to set up some archeology trips while he was in Turkey, but Daniel had declined, wanting to return to his former life as soon as possible. Walking to the library, Ahmad tried again to make conversation with his charge. "So Doctor, are you finding all the information you are after?" 

"Yes. Your archives are exemplary. I just wish I had more time to study them. Unfortunately I have some deadlines that I must meet. Your assistance has been most helpful," 

"I'm glad that you found our information helpful. I wish you could tell me more about your project. I'm very familiar with the texts in the crypt area and might be able to secure some additional ones other than the ones you've requested. They are a rather unusual set of texts,"

"I'm sorry I can't really tell you about the project. The sarcophagi are another part of the project and my study of them has been helpful as well. I won't have any conclusions to my quest until I interpret all the information in my database. The majority of the information is at University,"

Daniel found lying easy, a fact he disliked. Before he was involved with the Stargate Program, lying had never occurred to him, now it came easily. He hated that but found this aspect of his personality one he was willing to live with. After all, the skill had saved his ass many times over.

Arriving at the archives, Daniel turned to Ahmad, reaching his hand for a handshake. "Thank you for your assistance. I think this morning I will be able to finish my research. Let me take you out for lunch and we can celebrate the end of your escort service," Daniel said.

"Good. I will return at 1:00. Will that be sufficient time?" Ahmad asked as he turned to leave the secluded area.

Looking at his watch, Daniel nodded. "That should be good. Have a good morning,"

Daniel settled into the wooden chair, laying the selected text on the wooden table. 

A short time later, Daniel heard noises outside the area. Ignoring the noise, Daniel continued his translating. A soldier, carrying a rifle entered into Daniel's study area.

Without looking up, Daniel remarked, "You're early. I won't be done for another few hours," 

Poking Daniel in the back with his rifle, the solider spoke, "I think you're done now. Stand, put your hands behind your back and turn around,"

Cursing silently, Daniel did as he was told. 

"Move." The soldier instructed as he pointed his gun in the direction he wanted Daniel to go.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? I didn't do anything." Daniel asked as he was pulled up from his seat. "Where are you taking me? I'm an American citizen. I want to contact my embassy." 

"No questions." The man poked the muzzle of his gun in Daniel's back. 

"Okay. Okay. I'm moving." Daniel followed the soldier's directives as he walked up the stairs of the quiet building. Daniel looked at the man in his black non descript uniform. There were no markings identifying his military branch, a fact Daniel thought unusual. 

A tall man wearing a camouflage uniform moved in front of the soldiers. "You will come with my men." the man smiled.

Daniel cursed his bad luck. He'd been so close to recapturing his dream, so close to returning to his old life. He wished he knew what he'd done in a former life to merit such a miserable existence in this one. Not that he really believed in reincarnation, but he felt there had to be a reason for all his repeated bad luck. The worse part of this scenario was he had no chance of rescue. There would be no Jack, no SGC team to save him. No one knew he was here and Maybourne had made it clear that he would not have back up; he was on his own. Looking for ways to escape came naturally to him, but he decided for now he should go along with the group. Maybe this was a misunderstanding.

Daniel was placed in a locked area with a small window. The building looked like an old Citadel and he racked his memory for information that might aid him in his escape. He was brought food that looked edible. His stomach growled at the smell and he ate it. This was like no prison he'd ever been in. Remembering Hadante, he remembered the heat and stench in the prison. As a member of SGC, he'd been in prison several times and always escaped. Maybe he would escape here too.

After his meal, Daniel was very sleepy. He supposed that being a prisoner was draining Lying down on the pallet on the floor, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning he woke to three guards "escorting" him out of his cell. Escorting was a little too mild for their behavior. Two held his arms and the third pushed him from behind. He was mostly drug to his destination. His favorite khaki pants now had matching holes and his knees were skinned. 

He was placed in a room with only one light bulb and no windows. There was a wooden stool in the middle of the room and he was pushed down on it. The room smelled of sweat and the dust made Daniel sneeze. 

A short man with a balding head came in to the room. He was well dressed, but Daniel could smell his sweat. It was times like these that he truly appreciated the cleanliness of Western civilization. "You Westerners are all the same. Come here and think you can take whatever you want. We will not allow it. Our antiquities are sacred."

"I didn't take anything," Daniel protested. 

Shaking his head in descent, the man said, " You all say that. You come, spend time in our museums, look for possible lost relics and then go on your own little treasure hunt." The man paced the little cell, turning to look at Daniel with each turn of his body. "You think you fool us, but you don't."

Understanding coming to him, Daniel spoke," I was doing research for a book. I'm an archeologist. I understand the importance of leaving artifacts in their place," He told his captors.

Laughing at Daniel, the man slapped him on his mouth, splitting his lip. "Certainly. An archeologist, you say. Hah. By the time you leave Turkey, you will be too old to do any looting."

"But, I didn't do anything. I wouldn't steal anything. I'm here just to do research."

The short man looked at his guards and nodded his head. The guards yanked Daniel off the chair, throwing him to the side of the cell. Daniel massaged his body, feeling the heat rise under his arm and side, certain a bruise would form under the skin. The men left the dank cell, leaving Daniel alone.

The 6 members of the elite rescue team arrived by civilian airline. 

Ferretti walked up to Jack. "We'll find him Colonel. He's as good as rescued." He said as he gently punched Jack on his arm. 

"Thanks." Jack raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. 

"No problem. After all he saved our butts enough times." Mansfield said.

"Yes, Colonel," Captain Matheson said.

After going through customs, Jack was tired. While anxious to locate the prison, he realized his team needed rest before they rescued Daniel. 

"Okay kids, time for R and R. Actually the first R only, second one will come when we've found Daniel. According to my map, hotel's that way and we've got three rooms. Here's the taxi."

The team gathered their gear and piled into the taxi bus. None of the members looked at the sites or noticed the market. They arrived at the hotel, checked in and were given their key cards. 

"Meet here in the morning. While I'd love to rescue Daniel this minute, we have to do this right. We won't get a second chance. Daniel's been missing for almost a week and that's a week too long for my taste. Everyone meet in the lobby at 0800," Jack said to the group as they made their way to the elevator. 

Jack relived his memories from his time in prison. The bad food, the repeated beatings, the horrific smell of dirty bodies, sweat and dirt, the mind numbing boredom, and the fear of dying alone. The fear was the worst as he wanted to tell Sara and Charlie he loved them one last time. He knew he had to spare Daniel that fear. Daniel would not die alone; he would not die at all, if he could help it. He needed Daniel and Daniel needed him.

The team walked off the elevator. "Sir," Sam replied and nodded as she made her way to her room. "Get some rest."

Jack nodded as he walked to his room. Taking off his clothes, he lay on his bed, trying to relax, but failing, his mind reviewing one of their last conversations.

* * *

"Now from the top again. You are leaving why?"

'We've been through this, Jack," Daniel hugged his middle as he spoke. "I can't be the good soldier any more. When I joined Stargate, it was to find Shar're, then to find the Harsesis child. I continued for other reasons, but now, our objective is finding weapons at all costs. No care for the inhabitants of the planet. No time to look at the ruins gathering information about ancient cultures. I just can't live like that anymore."

"So that means that we are..."

"We're good, Jack. We're good."

Jack looked at Daniel. "Really? If we're good, then why are you leaving?"

"I've been through this a hundred times. I can't live like this. You're important to me, but I can't do this anymore."

"Your mind's made up?"

"Yes."

* * *

He was now convinced Daniel lied to him about leaving. He always suspected that was the case, but never could unearth the truth. Thinking about the deception, he took pride in Daniel's creativity, knowing he had taught Daniel well. Still he was angry with the man for the departure, certain that there had to have been another way out.

Only one thing could have spurned Daniel to weave such a tale. They'd been careful, hiding in plain site as Daniel often joked. They spent so much time together before they were actually a couple that when they became involved they didn't really change anything. From the outside, everything was the same. There must have been a spy, the only explanation Jack could accept. Now, almost a year later, his lover was in trouble and he was determined to free him from the prison. He hoped that his intuition was correct. The niggling feeling at the back of his brain still had him concerned. He knew that this little "trip" of Daniel's had to do with his departure from the SGC. If his suspicions were right, he hoped that meant that they could "fix" the problem and he could have Daniel back in his life. Regardless, he was going to make damn sure that Daniel did not suffer in that rotting prison.

Jack couldn't be angry with Daniel, he knew Daniel had a good reason, just not what it was. Daniel had some explaining to do and then Jack had some definite ideas for his archaeologist. Daniel, bed, lube. Yeah. Lots of lube and lots of Daniel. 

Closing his eyes, he could smell Daniel's soap; the rain scented one, the only one that didn't make him sneeze. He always laughed when Daniel picked it up in the store as it was in a funny green bottle. Every time he went to the store, he smelled the scent and thought of Daniel. 

The aroma of coffee always did him in and unfortunately that was one aroma that he couldn't hide from. He still had a small bag of Daniel's favorite almond blend in his cabinet. Waking on up weekend mornings to the smell of the almond aroma always made him smile as he realized his lover was nearby. 

Daniel's hands on his chest, his cock and balls. The soft and firm grip he used to bring Jack to ecstasy time and time again. God how he missed those hands and those lips, those kissable lips.

Jack found himself hard from his thoughts, but ignored his body's calling. He wanted the real thing; he'd missed his lover and didn't want relief from his own hand. He wanted Daniel and soon Daniel would be his again. 

Jack lay quietly on the bed and was surprised when the alarm went off, waking him from a sound sleep.

They met in the lobby at the appointed time, agreeing to go to an open-air market near by. Sitting around a table, they ordered drinks.

"Carter, Daniel is supposedly being held in the Kartal Special Prison. 

"How are we going to free him? I can't imagine that we can just walk up to the place and say we'd like our teammate back," Carter asked as she looked around the open-air café.

Laughing at the simple plan, he nodded. "I wish it were that easy. He's being held with many political prisoners, but each one is in a tiny cell. Obviously we can't free them all or we would draw way too much attention to ourselves." 

Carter listened intently as her C.O. continued.

"We'll go in at night. Maybourne says they have a skeleton crew at night. Go in about 3:00 a.m. when everyone is asleep."

"Something has bothered me from the beginning. How does Maybourne fit into all this?" 

"That's easy, Carter. He's working for Maybourne. He can't tell his people to rescue someone who isn't officially here. That's where we come in," Jack explained as he took a drink of his coffee.

"That's why Maybourne came to General Hammond?" Sam smiled as she was putting the pieces of the puzzle together. 

"Got it in one, Major. Maybourne sent him in without real backup. Daniel being the trouble magnet that we all know and love got caught. Maybourne can't officially help, but ."

"But what, Sir?" Carter asked.

"What could Maybourne want with Daniel? There's something else. I'm just not sure what,"

"Well, Sir. We can just ask Daniel after we get him out of prison. Won't he be surprised to see us?" Sam gleamed at the thought of seeing her friend and almost brother again after such a long absence. 

"I bet he will be at that, Major. I for one will be glad to see him. I think I have some choice words for him, too," Jack grinned, the smirk on his face hard to read. 

"How are we going to know where Daniel is? We can't just go opening every cell and I doubt they have a master list that identifies each cell mate." Carter questioned her C.O. 

"Last time the Tok'ra were on Earth, Jacob left me some of the invisible thingies. Told me to keep them; I might need them one day. Well today's a good day."

Smiling Carter asked, "How many of the isotopes do you have Sir?"

"Enough. I figure I'll go in to the prison today, do some recon and locate Daniel as well as an escape route." 

Jack located the prison without any difficulty. Following another guard into the facility, he looked around. There was plenty of time for him to investigate his surroundings and locate Daniel, as the invisibility would last at least 18 hours. Jack looked at the prison cells; they were located on each floor and there had to be at least 100 on each wing. He'd need a lot more than luck to find Daniel. Making his way to the guard's lounge, he walked in, standing by the corner to avoid anyone running into him. His working knowledge of Turkish was minimal. He couldn't speak the language but he understood more than he could speak. Hoping to find a guard talking about a Western prisoner was a long shot, but he thought he would give it a try. After several hours, he thought that his idea was not going to work, but then he caught a snippet of conversation. Moving toward the guards, avoiding any of the others in the room.

"Say's he's an archeologist."

"He just wants to steal our national treasure."

"He deserves the dungeon."

'Jackpot,' Jack thought. 'Okay, he's in the dungeon. That narrows it down to fewer rooms.'

Jack made his way to the dungeon. He was in luck as there were only 20 rooms in this area. Evidently the dungeon was a special place. He hadn't seen any food being delivered while he was scoping the place. Maybe he could get lucky again and determine Daniel's location when they delivered what the wardens considered food. 

Jack went to the middle of the hallway, watching for any sign of a guard. Several hours passed and finally he was rewarded when two guards came down the hall.

"Which side you want this time?"

"Don't care. That stupid American tried to escape yesterday and he forced me to chase him. I'm tired today. You take the left side and deal with him."

Jack smiled at his luck. He would see Daniel soon. Silently he followed the guard as he delivered the gruel. He was coming to the last cell and hadn't spotted Daniel. He wished he could just knock the guard out and whisk Daniel to safety, but knew he had to wait until dark when fewer guards would be in place and their chance of success higher. The guard opened the door, sliding the food in with his foot. 

Jack had been standing on the opposite side of the guard, glancing in to each cell, hoping to glimpse Daniel. As he saw his lover, he winced at the purple and yellow bruises on his cheek and the small cuts on his lips. Daniel's clothing was torn in several places and he looked dirty. Jack waited as the guards walked toward the stairwell, then used some of special ops training to remove the key to the cells and left the men. 

Jack pocketed the key then looked for an easy escape route. Finding a door on the far corner of the Dungeon, he pushed it, finding it locked. Pulling out the keys, he tried them, but none opened the door. He used the wrong end of the key to pick the lock. After a short time, he opened the door; it was stiff from little use. Jack found himself in an alley. No traffic was there and he smiled again. This rescue might not be that bad. 

Jack returned to the hotel, knocking on Carter's door. She opened it, but didn't see anyone there and started to close it.

"Carter. Remember you can't see me," Jack said.

"Right, Sir. Come in. Did you find Daniel? Can we rescue him?"

"Yes and Yes." Taking the keys out of his pocket, he placed them on the table. "Seems a guard lost his keys. Shame isn't it?" He laughed. "I think I could get used to this invisibility thing. Comes in handy." 

"Oh. When do we leave?"

"About 0200. The prison is about 5 clicks away. No one should be out that time of night, but we won't be seen anyway. I'll slip one of those invisibility thingies into Daniel and then we will leave. Piece of cake."

"Very good, Sir," Carter said. "Guess you want to get some sleep?"

"Good idea. We'll meet in my room at 01:00. Let the team know."

Jack left Carter's room, returning to his room, where he lay on the bed, trying to rest. At the appointed time, the team met in his room and each of them was given an isotope. 

"Ready, campers. We've got a Daniel to rescue."

The team walked to the prison, unlocking the door. As expected the place was deserted. Following Jack to the correct room, they stood outside while he went it. 

Gently shaking Daniel, Jack woke him up.

"I didn't do anything. I'm an archeologist." Daniel said, his voice tired from his repeated statements.

"Daniel, it's Jack. We're here to rescue you."

Looking around the small cell, Daniel shook his head. "Great, just great. I'm hallucinating too."

"You're not hallucinating, Daniel. I'm here, you just can't see me. I've got one of Jacob's invisible thingies in me." Jack said as he gently laid his hand on Daniel's arm. 

Daniel felt his arm where the pressure was. He found a hand and squeezed it. "You're real. I'm not imaging things." Daniel said in relief. "But how? Maybourne said."

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, you got to swallow this thingy and then we leave."

"Okay." Daniel swallowed the pill that Jack gave him. 

"Ready?" Jack asked.

Now that Daniel could see Jack, he put his hand on Jack's arm and squeezed. "Thank you." He removed his hand as they left the cell.

Exiting the cell, they saw several fallen guards. Jack looked at his team and smiled at the crumpled evidence of their skills. The small team made their way to the exit, slipping out the door unseen. Returning to the hotel, they walked up the stairs, not wanting to draw attention to an elevator operating without any patrons. As they arrived at their respective rooms, they made certain the hallways were empty and then entered. 

Jack took Daniel to his room. As the door closed, Jack pushed Daniel against the door, kissing him hard. Daniel returned the kiss, hands exploring the hard body in front of him.

"I love you. Can I have a shower first?" Daniel asked as he pulled away.

"Of course. Can I join you?" Jack asked, eyeing Daniel.

Laughing, Daniel said, "Yes you can join me, but I'm not sure if I'm up to anything."

"That's okay. We've got nothing but time. I'll just clean you and wash your hair." Jack responded as he led Daniel to the bathroom, gently removing his clothes.

Jack turned on the water, testing the temperature until he felt it was just right. They stepped into the warm water and Jack grabbed the soap. Rubbing it between his hands, he worked up a lather, gently running his hands over Daniel. His body was a rainbow of colors: shades of yellow, purple, red, and blue covered most of his skin. Daniel tried not to wince as he felt the loving touch of his lover. 

"That's nice," Daniel leaned into the gentle hands. "I don't think I ever felt this dirty on a dig even when showers were a once a week luxury," he chuckled. "I've missed this Jack. I've missed you." Daniel sighed as he softly kissed Jack.

"Missed you too, Daniel. Oh, so much, but I think you were right. You're going to fall over here, so lets get you out, dry you off and put you to bed."

Jack did as he said he would, watching over the man as he fell quickly into a deep sleep. Jack woke several hours later as Daniel tossed and turned in his sleep. 

"I didn't do anything. I'm an archeologist." Daniel cried out in his sleep. 

Shaking his companion, Jack whispered, "Shh, You're safe. You're safe." 

Daniel woke, sitting up straight in bed, eyes wide with fear. Jack reached out again, hugging his lover. "Daniel," he said quietly. It's okay. It's okay." 

Opening his eyes, Daniel looked at Jack. "Jack?" He squinted, trying to focus. "I was in prison. Never see you again. Alone. Thought I was stealing antiquities.."

"You're in a hotel room. Safe. Now go back to sleep. I'm watch over you." Jack said as he eased Daniel back down toward the pillows. Lying behind Daniel, he draped his arms protectively around his waist, holding him securely while he slept. 

There was no hurry to get up the next morning. Jacob's magic wouldn't wear off for a few more hours. They slept for over 10 hours, Jack waking before Daniel. Looking at his watch, he calculated he could be seen again and ordered food. He didn't want the locals thinking there were ghosts in their midst. The less attention they drew to themselves the better. 

Jack thought about Daniel's leaving. He didn't want to discuss it at the moment, when they got home was soon enough. Slipping out of the bed, he went to the bathroom to complete his morning ritual, looking in the mirror and seeing his reflection. 

As the food arrived, he wheeled the cart into the room, setting up the tray. 

He'd given Daniel a small dose of the Isotope, hoping it would not keep him invisible as long. As the smell of coffee hit Daniel's nose, he woke. Reviewing his surroundings, his rescue came flooding back to his memory. Jack had rescued him, he was free, and there was hope he might return to the SGC. After dressing, he stumbled out to the sitting area in the room, located the coffee, and poured himself a cup.

"I see some things haven't changed in the last year. Daniel and coffee are still a mix to be reckoned with." Jack laughed as he watched Daniel sip the dark brown liquid and his eyes begin to focus. 

Putting down the coffee cup, Daniel walked over to Jack, kissing him on the lips. "Thank you," Daniel said. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. Glad I was wrong. How'd you know where to find me?"

"Maybourne told us."

"Oh. I guess he was watching after all." Daniel replied as he hugged his arms around his waist.

Jack stood, walking over to Daniel, placing his hands on Daniel's shoulders. "I know I'll regret this, but yeah I'm glad he was watching too." 

Daniel looked into Jack's eyes seeing the love in them. He loosened his arms, hugging his friend and lover. 

"So."

"So," Daniel repeated.

"Want to tell me how you got mixed up with a character like Maybourne. Thought I taught you better than that."

"Not really. It's complicated," Daniel, replied, sorry that his respite might already be over. He hoped that he'd have more time with Jack before he had to explain the whole mess, but as usual he saw his luck had quit.

Knocking on the door interrupted their conversation. Jack looked through the peephole and saw Carter eagerly waiting for her chance at a reunion. 

"This isn't over, Daniel. We will talk later," Jack said as he opened the door.

Sam walked in, hugging Daniel before he had a chance to say hi. Hugging her back, he realized how much he missed her too. He wondered if she wanted to know about his little exit from the program too. Hoping she wouldn't ask just yet, he enjoyed the little reunion. .

"Daniel, it's so good to have you back. When Maybourne said you were in a Turkish prison, I was pretty worried," Sam said as she released Daniel from the hug. Seeing the breakfast items on the tray, she looked between the men and blushed. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt breakfast?"

"No," Both men said at once. 

Daniel poured her a cup of coffee, glad for the interruption. "There's plenty of food, Sam. Join us."

The three members ate breakfast together for the first time in almost a year. Daniel asked about Teal'c and other members of the SGC and was glad to hear that all were well and accounted for.

"Sir. When are we supposed to leave?" Sam asked as she finished the last of her coffee.

"I called the General when I got up. It was 1600 at the mountain. He was glad to hear about our success. Said he'd arrange a transport for us later today, about 1800 our time."

Looking at his watch, he smiled. "That gives us about five hours to spend in this great country."

Daniel frowned as Jack talked about their leaving. "What's up Daniel? Don't you want to leave?"

"I do. I just was hoping to do some things before I left," Daniel answered, his evasiveness obvious to his teammates. 

"This something have anything to do with why you are here?" Jack offered.

Pacing the room, avoiding Jack's watchful eye, Daniel answered, "Maybe. Well yes."

"Daniel, whatever you were working on for Maybourne almost got you a lifetime residency in Chez Kartal. I for one do not think completing the task is worth another stay in that particular hotel.

Continuing to pace, Daniel said, "You don't understand. I have to finish."

"Daniel," Jack said very loudly. "You do not have to finish anything. Understand?"

"But." Daniel started to explain.

"No buts, Daniel. Whatever Maybourne had you working on is not important enough to lose you again. Got that?"

Sam watched the interplay between her friends. "Uh, guys. I think I better leave. Got to pack and all," she said as she eased her way out the door.

"Ouch," She said as she exited the room. She ran into Ferretti as she walked back to her room. "Colonel O'Neill is not a happy man."

"Not happy?" Ferretti asked, as he looked confused. "We rescued Doctor Jackson. I thought he'd be ecstatic." 

"Umm, Well. Ahh. I better go pack. We're shipping out at 1800. See you then." Sam said as she unlocked her door. 

Inside Jack's hotel room

Jack walked over to Daniel, stopping his pacing, and lifting his chin to look into his eyes. "Doctor Daniel Jackson, I love you. I missed you and I am not about to go through another year like the last one."

Swallowing hard, Daniel sat on the bed, closing his eyes. The morning had worn him out.

"Rest. We aren't leaving for a while. I'll get you up in time to go."

"Thanks, Jack," Daniel said as he lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over his clothed body.

The knock on the door startled Jack. He'd been sitting watching Daniel sleep, a favorite hobby of his in the past.

"Sir, it is almost time to leave for the airport. Are you and Daniel ready?"

"Down in a minute, Carter," Jack yelled.

The team arrived at the Istanbul airport. There was not a U.S. base in the area, and the Izmir base was on the other side of the country. They would be flying commercial transport and catching a military transport in Chania, Greece. As they waited for the transport, Maybourne approached the group. "Hello Jack," Maybourne greeted the Colonel. "Good job with the information update. Thanks for the help. I think Dr. Jackson and I have some unfinished business so we'll be going now," Maybourne smiled as he maneuvered Daniel to a waiting vehicle.

"Wait just a God damn minute, Maybourne. We rescued him, he's coming home with us," Jack reached out to pull Daniel back toward the plane.

"Not so fast, Jack. I'm not finished with him yet. He has some information I need. When I'm done, you can have him back. If he goes with you now."

Daniel heard the hidden meaning behind Maybourne's words and quickly spoke. "Leave it Jack. I need to finish with Maybourne." He walked toward the waiting car, opened the door, and sat. 

"See you around, Colonel." Maybourne waved and left the rescue team in the car's dust trail. 

"He lied. He used us. I will get Daniel back. I ." Jack fumed as he looked around for something safe to punch.

* * *

Daniel rode in silence for over an hour. Finally he looked at Maybourne, deciding he was ready to talk.

"Thank you," he began softly. "You got me out,"

"No need to thank me, Doctor. You have information I need and the only way I was going to get it was to get you out of that Turkish prison," Maybourne stated matter -of -factly.

"But I thought you said, I was alone," Daniel questioned.

"Dr. Jackson, with your pension for trouble, I couldn't very well leave you totally unprotected. Ahmad knew how to contact me if there was a problem,"

"You bastard," Daniel cursed under his breath.

"Yes. If that makes you feel better about the situation, but remember I got you rescued," Harry replied. "You were taken and Ahmad saw the soldiers. He gathered your work and took it to safety,"

"This isn't really about me is it?" Daniel asked, beginning to understand.

"I need you. Your mind. When I get what I need, I will return you to SGC."

"So the deal is still on?" Daniel asked, elated to know that he might still get his wish.

"Dr. Jackson, I may be a lot of things, but I always keep my word. You keep your part of the deal and I will keep mine. Your resignation has been accepted and your reinstatement is a go as soon as I make a phone call,"

Thinking for a few minutes, Daniel watched the road. He had no idea where they were going, but didn't really care. His yearlong nightmare was almost over.

* * *

Jack sat in the plane, looking out at the window. No one wanted to approach him; he was too quiet. After they flew for 6 hours, Sam went over to Jack, sitting next to him.

"Colonel," she spoke boldly. "Daniel is safe." 

Jack did not respond. 

"The Turk's did no permanent harm."

Jack did not respond.

Night came and the crew tried to sleep. All succeeded but the Colonel.

Jack lay quietly running the mission through his head. He should have known better, known Maybourne wanted something. He was lucky that the rescue was so easy. Maybe it was too easy, but he would never know. Was he set up? Did Maybourne have something to do with Daniel leaving the program a year ago? Why did he want SG-1's help? He showed up so conveniently when they were about to leave. Was he being tested? If so, what was the test? Where was he taking Daniel? Would he see Daniel again? His thoughts raced until he fell over in exhaustion. He woke several hours later as the plane landed. 

General Hammond walked up to the stairwell, watching Colonel O'Neill disembark. 

"Welcome home." As the last member descended, the General saw Dr. Jackson was missing. "Colonel. Where's Dr. Jackson?"

"We rescued him, sir, but then Maybourne took him," Jack answered, defeat in his voice.

"I see. He's alright them?" General inquired.

"He's fine, sir," Carter answered.

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this. After all, Maybourne came to us for help,"

"Debrief in 2 hours," Hammond dismissed his teams, returning to the building.

The debrief was short, Hammond understanding the disappointment his flagship team exhibited. Dr. Jackson was alive and in the custody of Colonel Maybourne. While he didn't trust Maybourne, he knew Dr. Jackson was safe with him. Hoping the mystery would be revealed soon, he gave both teams 72 hours down time.

***

The car was low on gas, but Maybourne continued their journey. They'd been driving for four hours and Daniel was numb. 

"Here we are, Dr. Jackson. You're registered under the name O'Neill. I thought that poetic justice," Harry smirked. "It's late. I'll come get you in the morning.

Daniel went into the hotel as instructed, giving Jack's name to the clerk. 

"We've been expecting you, sir. Your room is down the hall and to the left. It's late but you can still order room service,"

Shaking his mind out of its fog, Daniel asked, "Where am I?"

Seeing his guest's confusion, he replied. "Mr. O'Neill, you are at the Omega Ambassador hotel in Sarajevo. Enjoy your stay,"

His mind reeled. He was in Bosnia-Herzegovina. He was too tired to think. Taking the keys, he walked to his room, collapsing on the bed. 

Waking to knocking on the door, Daniel staggered to the door, peering through the keyhole to see Maybourne on the other side. After opening the door to let him in, he retreated to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

"Sleep well?" Maybourne inquired.

"Uhh," The only response from the bathroom. 

"I take that as a yes. You look much better today. Are you ready to share?"

Daniel came out of the bathroom, towel still in his hand as he dried his face. Searching the room, he spied a tray with coffee and poured a cup. Daniel smelled the coffee, frowned at the poor quality, and took several sips. Smiling as the caffeine hit his system, he turned toward Maybourne and sat in the chair by the bed.

"Share? Are we playing show and tell?" was Daniel's snarky reply.

Ignoring Daniel's remarks, Maybourne urged. "Tell me about the texts. Here are your notes. Ahmad was kind enough to give them to me."

Daniel picked up his notebooks from the table, flipping through his copious notes. He relayed the information to Maybourne. "The sarcophagi did have some Goa'uld and the texts were very informative. I didn't get to view all of them. As you see, there is a possibility of at least two worlds where investigation is warranted." 

"You've done well, Doctor. Here are your return tickets to Colorado, as promised. You will be going by way of France and New York, then on to the Springs. I think you can make your way once you arrive there. If you go to the Mountain, they will be waiting for you,"

"That's it?" Daniel asked incredulously. "Nothing more. I'm free to go?" 

"Yes. You did what I asked and I will do as I said," Maybourne smiled.

"What about Jack? I mean."

"Man and his cohorts are no longer there. Seems to have lost power. O'Neill's personal life is his own again."

"But what about the future? Can I? I mean, can we?"

Laughing at Daniel's discomfiture, Harry continued, "You are free to be with Jack, although I don't see what you see in him. I guess all that military training does provide him with a tight body." He said with a snicker. "No one will bother you. This little job you've done protects you and yours. Now I suggest you get in the car waiting outside. You've got a plane to catch in less than two hours," Maybourne got up, motioning for Daniel to precede him.

Daniel left for the airport, repeating his personal message in his head. It's over. It's over. It's over.

Two days later Daniel arrived in the Springs, tired, exhausted but elated. He'd been rehearsing what he was going to say when he arrived, but when he stopped off the plane, he went to a phone booth.

"General Hammond."

"Doctor Jackson. Good to hear your voice."

"Thank you sir."

"Does this phone call mean you are ready to come back?"

"I never wanted to leave, Sir."

"I know son. It was unfortunate that you felt you had to."

"You know why I left, Sir. I couldn't let Jack."

"I know. I take it the problem is resolved?"

"That is what Maybourne said. Do you think otherwise?"

"No it's safe, Dr. Jackson."

"How soon can I begin work, Sir?"

"As soon as you want. Officially you've been on leave of absence."

"You mean you didn't put through my resignation?" 

"No. Something told me that your departure was only temporary. I had faith that things would change. They always do."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Where are you?"

"At the airport."

"Do you need a ride to the mountain, Dr. Jackson?"

"That would be helpful."

"An airmen will be there shortly. Welcome home, son."

"It's good to be home, Sir."

"Yes,"

Daniel arrived at the mountain and was processed through security without delay. 

"Dr. Jackson, good to see you. It's been awhile." The gate guard remarked as he checked Daniel's security badge.

"Glad to be back." Daniel said.

General Hammond greeted him as he entered the last checkpoint. 

"Welcome home, son.' He said as he reached out to shake Daniel's hand. 

"Thank you, sir. Glad to be back," Daniel said. "Is SG-1 on Earth, sir?"

The General smiled again. "Yes. They haven't been briefed regarding your return. Thought I'd let you do the honors,"

Daniel hugged himself. "I see,"

"Dismissed Dr. Jackson. Find your team," General proudly instructed. 

"Yes sir." Daniel walked away, moving automatically to the elevator. He pushed the button in the elevator without thought. As it opened, Sergeant Siler stood in the doorway.

"Dr. Jackson. Glad to see you've returned." 

"Umm, yeah. You to." Daniel said. Punching the button for level 28, he waited for the car to descend further in the mountain. The doors opened, adrenaline rushed through his body as his dreams of the last year were finally coming to fruition. His rescue, seeing Jack, waking next to Jack, all had happened so quickly and he'd been too exhausted that he hadn't had time to savor the reality of his situation. ID badge in hand, walking through the Mountain, on his way to Jack's office, he realized it was real, not a dream or wish. He was part of SG-1 again, free to be Jack's lover, free to go through the Gate, and he was happy. 

He walked to the right and down a short corridor. Several SGC members greeted him on the short walk and he acknowledged each one. He hadn't realized how many people recognized him. He felt a part of something again. 

The door was closed, its occupant could be busy or not even be there, but he knocked any way. "Come," Jack didn't look up immediately as he was finishing a report for the General that was overdue.

"Hmm," Daniel made a noise and Jack looked up from his work.

Jack scrambled out of his chair and across the room in seconds. Closing the door behind him, he reached up and hit a button on his security camera. He reached for Daniel, his smile lighting up the room as he enveloped him in his arms. 

"Hi Jack," Daniel squeaked. "I'm back,"

Jack pulled back and put his hands through his hair. "I see. Glad Maybourne returned you intact and in one piece. I would have killed him if he added any more damage to your body. I'd love to know what you were doing with that slime ball,"

"Yes Maybourne returned me. See for yourself, I don't have any more bruises then I did a few days ago. He said he would."

"Are you staying?" Jack hated himself for asking the question, but he needed to know.

Sitting down, Daniel looked at Jack for the first time in over a year. The few hours they spent following his rescue didn't count. Jack looked tired, older. There were more gray hairs and creases on his face. Daniel wondered if his absence had done this to his friend. He couldn't feel guilty as he knew if he hadn't left, Jack would no longer be here. He had to move forward. They had to move forward. He hoped the enthusiastic greeting he received was an indication of Jack's feelings. He didn't think he could handle another year like the last one. 

"I'll stay if you want me too?" Daniel replied as he hugged himself.

Jack sat down next to Daniel, reaching out his hand to the man. "Of course I want you to. I never wanted you to leave. We will talk about that Dr. Jackson, but not now," He squeezed Daniel's hand, hoping for a squeeze in return.

When he received the gesture, he continued. " Have you seen Sam or Teal'c?"

"Ahh. Umm." Daniel looked away, hugging his middle. "No. I came here first. I wasn't sure if you'd want me around so I ."

Jack stood up, pacing his office. "Stop. I never stopped wanting you around, Daniel. I tried believing the story you told me. Understood you had your reasons for leaving, but I couldn't ever accept it. When Maybourne showed up asking for our help, my heart soared. I knew I'd see you again. Even if you didn't come back, I would get to see that you were safe and alive. This last year has been hard. I almost gave up several times, but you stopped me,"

Daniel looked at Jack, confusion written on his face. "But you stopped me?" he repeated.

"I knew in my heart that there had to be a reason why you left and that if I was patient enough, maybe one day I would understand. I secretly hoped you would come back, explain it to me and we could continue where we left off. I knew if I left and you returned; you wouldn't follow me. I couldn't do that,"

"I see," Daniel said nodding his head. Standing up to pace the small office as well, he turned toward Jack. " No, actually I don't quite understand. Explain it to me."

"Daniel, remember when we were on Abydos that first time, how I was going to kill myself with the bomb?"

Daniel nodded his head.

"When you left, it was worse. I'd finally found happiness and I didn't think I could start over again. I searched for reasons why you'd leave. I asked everyone, but no one knew anything. It was the hope that someday you would return that kept me going,"

Walking toward Jack, Daniel wrapped his arms around the older man. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere,"

Jack hugged him back, and then pulled away. "Daniel, I think we have some people to see and then we go home." Jack smiled again and started whistling "We're Off To See The Wizard" as he opened the door to the SGC.

"Home. I like that word. Let's go see Sam and Teal'c,"

They left Jack's office and went to see their teammates. The reunions were filled with hugs and tears from Sam and handshakes and slight nods from Teal'c. 

After several hours, the two men made their way to General Hammond's office.

Knocking, they were given the command to enter.

"Welcome back again Dr. Jackson. I assume you could use some downtime to secure living quarters and unpack your personal items from storage?"

"Yes,"

"You have 72 hours down time. At that time, I expect you here at 0800 hours ready for duty,"

"Yes sir. Looking forward to it. Never knew I could want to go to work so badly," Daniel replied.

"Yes sir," Jack saluted. "I'll make sure he's on time,"

The two men retreated to the locker room where Jack changed into civilian clothes. Making their way up top, they resumed their light banter regarding their choice of food and recreation for the evening, finally agreeing on Pizza and a movie.

They arrived at Jack's home, Jack gathering his mail and newspaper from the yard. Daniel grabbed a beer for Jack and a glass of wine for himself. Sitting on the black leather sofa, he relaxed for the first time in over a year. It was good to be home. 

He went to the kitchen, refreshing his memory with all the nuances that were Jack. Spying a calendar, he saw the days were marked off on the calendar and today was circled. It was Jack's birthday. He flashed back to last year's birthday, remembering the chocolate feast. Jack had promised him he would return the favor. They'd missed celebrating his birthday last year, but maybe Jack would be willing to make it up to him. Hopefully it would be a wonderful birthday for both of them.

After eating dinner and watching the movie, Jack suggested they go to bed. Daniel agreed but when he got into bed, he was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Jack crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around his companion, enjoying the feel of his lover in his arms.

They woke the next morning, refreshed.

"Want to join me in a shower?" Daniel asked, his eyes roaming up and down Jack's body.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse," Jack called back as he walked into the bathroom.

Daniel poured some shampoo into his hands, motioning for Jack to turn around. Jack loved Daniel washing his hair and had missed this activity. He moaned, enjoying the feel of Daniel's hands on his body, leaning back into Daniel's chest as he massaged his scalp. 

"What you do to me, Daniel," Jack sighed in happiness.

After rinsing the shampoo, Daniel gripped Jack's erection, stroking it. 

"Daniel. Feels so good. Been so long." Jack said as Daniel used his other hand to caress his lover. Daniel kissed Jack, swirling his tongue on Jack's, enjoying the taste. 

"Do it, Daniel. I want you. Wanted you for so long," Jack begged.

Daniel broke the kiss, sliding down to place his mouth over the erection. Sucking licking Jack, Daniel continued to pleasure his lover. He used his other hand to play with Jack's balls and lightly touch the perineum. 

Jack felt his balls tighten and screamed, "Dannnny, I love you, Oh God I love you," as he came in Daniel's mouth. "Damn. I'm sorry, Daniel. Didn't mean for it to be so quick. Just been dreaming of this for so long," Jack apologized.

"Don't be sorry love," Daniel said as he kissed Jack's neck. "We have many more opportunities. Today was just the start."

The water was turning cold and they got out. Daniel didn't have his clothes yet so borrowed some sweats of Jacks.

They went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Daniel smelled coffee and poured himself a cup. Jack took out the orange juice, pouring them both a glass as well. Jack grabbed a box of Wheaties for himself and put some bread in the toaster for Daniel. When the preparations for breakfast were complete, the men ate in silence for a few bites.

"Daniel, we need to talk," Jack started.

"Okay. Talk"

"What did Maybourne want with you?" 

"Maybourne hired me to investigate some possible Goa'uld writings on a large group of sarcophagi." Daniel answered, grabbing a piece of toast from the plate.

Jack ate a few bites of cereal and continued his questioning. "Okay. You were looking for Goa'uld. So what happened?"

"Somebody thought I was planning on stealing antiquities. Don't guess it was the local authorities as the US government does have good ties to the area." Daniel swallowed a bite of his toast as he looked at Jack. "I guess the way I was studying the writings and making notes made them think that." He didn't like the interrogation. Standing up, he looked out the window.

Jack didn't say anything about Daniel's retreat and continued his questions. "So they put you in prison?"

"Yes."

Jack scrubbed his face with his hands. "What does Maybourne have to do with you leaving the SGC?"

Daniel looked at Jack, the question surprising him. "Nothing."

"Try again, Daniel. I never believed that story about you not wanting to be a soldier any more. Tell me the truth."

Shocked by the revelation, Daniel looked at Jack. He was the calm before the storm, his back rigid, his fingers twitching along his thighs, even his mouth looked tight. It was show time and Daniel's life as he knew it, was probably over. 

"You didn't believe me?"

"Nope. Figured there was something going on and you had a good reason for what you did, but no, I didn't believe you."

"Oh," Danny said as he walked to the coffee pot, pouring some more coffee.

"So tell me again about Maybourne?" Jack asked.

Daniel paced the room. "He offered me a deal. I complete the research in Turkey and he'd get me back in the SGC."

Jack paced the kitchen, hands in fists of rage, wanting to hit something to relieve his anger. "No wonder Maybourne contacted us. He needed that information. Anything for his cause. Got to give it to the man. He has a one-track agenda, his. I knew it," Jack exclaimed. "Maybourne had something to do with you leaving.

"Uh no, Jack. He knew about it, but I don't think he was the one."

Jack looked at Daniel, pacing the floor, head and neck looking at the floor. "The one? Which one? What one? You are talking in riddles."

"The one who suggested I leave?"

"Okay, Daniel I'm tired of playing twenty questions. Tell me in one explanation why you left and what Maybourne had to do with it."

Daniel wished he had something to do while he watched his life implode before him. He had no suitcase to unpack, no toiletries to gather, nothing but a table of breakfast food and a pot of coffee dregs to distract himself and Jack. 

"About a year ago, you were threatened if I didn't leave the program. I left. I knew if I told you about it, you'd try to talk me out of it or something."

"You think?" Jack remarked; the sarcasm not lost on Daniel.

"Let me finish Jack. This is hard enough without your interruptions." Daniel stated.

"Sorry. Continue. I'll shut up."

"They told me if I didn't leave you'd be court- martialed. I figured if I left then you'd be free and maybe someday I could return. After all those knees were bound to give out sooner or later and I could always hope for sooner." Daniel looked at Jack, seeing him nod in understanding.

"I went to work in California and they sent me texts from the SGC."

"Ah, that was your work. Nice."

"Jack," Daniel repeated, his irritation evident.

Jack nodded, waving his hand toward Daniel.

"Harry came to me with an offer to rejoin the program if I did a little research for him." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack went to his lover, putting his arms around him, hugging him tight. "Oh Danny. I would have retired. We talked about that option. You didn't have to leave." Jack kissed his neck with tiny pecks.

"The people who threatened me said if you came looking for me, they'd kill you. I couldn't risk that, Jack. At least I knew you were alive."

Jack walked over to Daniel, hugging him and gently kissing his neck. "Oh Daniel. I'm so sorry. Sorry that you had to live like that. Look at you, beaten and bruised so that you could come back to the SGC."

Daniel hugged Jack back, then stepped back from the embrace. "You're not mad?"

"No, I'm mad as hell, but not at you. You did what you thought you should to protect me. I'm mad at myself for not protecting you and I'm mad at those bastards for doing this."

They stood there, embracing for a long time. Daniel finally able to relax for the first time in over a year and Jack able to relax as his lover was back in his arms.

"I'm glad you told me, Daniel. Thank you."

Daniel couldn't believe is luck. Jack had forgiven him and he was free to go back to doing what he loved. 

Jack let out a big sigh, feeling the tension drain in his shoulders and body as he looked at his companion. Feelings of overwhelming love washed over him as he looked at the vulnerable man in his kitchen. Opening his arms, he waved Danny over. "Come here, you,"

Daniel came; they stayed that way for a long time. 

"Never again, Daniel. You will not lie to me ever again. We are a team. If one of us is threatened, the other needs to know. Do you understand?" Jack chastised his lover.

Speaking softly, comforted in the arms of his lover, Daniel said, " Yes. I love you. I won't do that again,"

"Good. That's settled. I think we need to go get your gear. What you think?"

"Sounds like a plan, but where am I going to stay. I don't exactly think I can put all my gear in my VIP room in the mountain?" Daniel laughed.

Grinning at the joke, Jack suggested, "You could stay here. I've got a guest bedroom,"

"A guest bedroom. Well I was hoping to be a little closer than that, but I guess that will do," Daniel said, the smile on his face belying his words. 

"Let's go. We still have 72 hours of down time and I don't intend to spend all of it moving your gear. I have plans," Jack leered as he eyed his lover.

"Yes, let's go. You drive. I seem to have misplaced my car at the moment."

The end

Nasilsiniz- How are you?

Lyiyim- Fine, thank you.

Allahais mar ladik- blessing from Allah

Gule, gule- Be on your way with a smile

Afiyet olsun- may what you eat bring you well being


End file.
